Merry Christmas
by 630leosa
Summary: The bat family find a little Christmas surprise waiting for them at the Batmobile. -Drabble-


**Disclaimer:** _Don't own them! probaly a good thing actually ;)_

**A/N**_ This_ is _just a little christmas drabble I'd forgotten about. Better late than never right? I don't think it's one of my best but...I liked the idea anyway. Garenteed someone else could have done it better but oh well - I'm just gonna shut up and let you enjoy :p_

_Thank you to Lady Erin on WWMB for pointing out the name of Tim's cycle to me :D_

* * *

><p>The hood of the Batmobile was covered with dark liquid graffiti letters, written in something that looked suspiciously like it could have been written blood.<p>

"Merry Christmas…?" Nightwing read the message out loud, smirking slightly as he strode forward to examine the car more closely.

"Tyres gone?" Batman asked keeping his voice low, as his eyes darted around the narrow alley taking in the whole scene.

"Uh…" Dick Grayson quickly circled the car, muttering something under his breath as he did. "Yep, all four of 'em"

"And that's what we get for parking in a rough neighbourhood." Robin half joked, walking past Nightwing and the vandalised Batmobile to check the state of his cycle.

"The Cycle looks fine, but I wouldn't ride it home just in case. We know he's good at hot-wiring." Nightwing assured Robin.

"Who the hell would be able to hack into the Redbird like that?" Tim growled.

"I could name a few people." Bruce answered, taking samples of the blood for analysis.

He and Nightwing shared a knowing look before instructing Tim to phone Alfred to pick them up.

"Fine." The young Robin growled, mumbling something about always being the errand-boy as he pulled out a communicator from his belt.

"Told you he'd do something." Dick smirked at his old partner, lowering his voice slightly as Tim sent their co-ordinates to Alfred. "This _is _the tenth Christmas since you found him." He smiled sadly, suddenly losing the cocky attitude which he was famous for.

Batman didn't respond, he was just staring at the tyreless Batmobile. He sighed, letting his eyes close for a moment as he thought back to the past. "What went wrong?" It was a rhetorical question, so low and so quiet that he was probably only thinking out loud. Nightwing frowned, but remained silent - it was something that they had all thought at one point or another.

The chilling silence was broken as Robin loudly announced that help was on its way.

"Anything wrong with the Redbird?" Batman asked, his voice suddenly sharp and serious again. Dick quickly slipped behind them to search the bike.

"I… Not that I can see without starting it up." Tim admitted, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't thought to check it out properly.

"I think I found something." Dick's singsong voice carried over to them a few moments later. "Aww, isn't that sweet, guys? He left us presents." Dick Grinned, holding up the seat of the cycle for the others to see what he'd found.

Three slim, dark leather cases occupied the space where Robin usually stored his helmet, each one was a different colour: black, blue and green. On top of that was a slightly smaller thicker grey box.

"They could be dangerous." Tim pointed out as Dick reached out to take them.

"If he wanted to kill us, he'd want to do it in person. They could be booby-trapped… But somehow I don't think so." Dick grinned, placing them on top of the seat so he could get a better look.

"Who? Wait…do you _know _who did this?" Tim glared at his big brother, who seemed too interested in the 'presents' to answer.

"Hush, Robin." Bruce said quietly as he joined his eldest in inspecting the four cases. Tim didn't miss the irritation in his mentor's voice.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something obvious?" Tim sighed, watching his so-called father and 'brother' checking over the leather cases. "So… if they're not booby-trapped, what's in them?"

"Presents?" Dick shrugged his shoulders, seemingly relaxed as he leaned back against the Red-Cycle to look at his younger brother. "He _did _wish us a merry Christmas." He pointed out, nodding towards the Batmobile.

"He vandalised the Batmobile, and wrote on it in _blood!_" Tim got the feeling that he was the only one annoyed by this.

"It it bad that I'm hoping it's not_ his _blood?" Dick asked, completely ignoring Tim and looking over at Bruce who seemed to have finally decided that the 'presents' weren't booby-trapped. The only answer Dick got was a short grunt before Alfred pulled up at the end of the alley in a black car with a trailer attached at the back for the Redbird. "You good to go?"

Batman nodded sharply before handing all the 'gifts' to Nightwing. "Put them in the car, while Robin loads the Redbird onto the trailer." Both boys instantly moved to follow his orders while he did one last sweep of the area to see if he missed anything.

Alfred held the door open for him, eyes meeting for only a second before the door was shut again and Alfred started to walk around to the drivers side of the car. His eyes swept across the dirty alley, coming to rest on the vandalised Batmobile and the bloody message on the hood.

Alfred couldn't help but smile, chuckling to himself as he reached for the door handle."Merry Christmas, Master Jason."


End file.
